Wireless telecommunications networks generally allow for communication between subscriber wireless transceivers, e.g., wireless telephones (analog or digital cellular and PCS), pagers or data terminals that communicate using RF signals. In recent years, a number of location-based service systems have been implemented or proposed for wireless networks. Such systems generally involve determining location information for a wireless transceiver and processing the location information to provide an output desired for a particular application.
Examples of such existing or proposed applications include emergency or “911” applications, location dependent call billing and vehicle tracking. In 911 applications, the location of a transceiver is determined when the transceiver is used to place an emergency call. The location is then transmitted to a local emergency dispatcher to assist in responding to the call. In typical location dependent call billing applications, the location of a transceiver is determined, for example, upon placing or receiving a call. This location is then transmitted to a billing system that determines an appropriate billing value based on the location of the transceiver. Vehicle tracking applications are used, for example, to track the location of stolen vehicles. In this regard, the location of a car phone or the like in a stolen vehicle can be transmitted to the appropriate authorities to assist in recovering the vehicle.
While such applications or proposed applications have generated considerable excitement in the industry, there is a desire to expand the functionality of such applications.